elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thorn
Thorn is one of the eight major cities in the province of Black Marsh and is the capital of the Thornmarsh region of Black Marsh. The city of Thorn is located very close to the Deshaan border and more so, to the House Dres capital of Tear, the center of the slave trade in Tamriel. By game *Thorn (Arena) Description Geography The city of Thorn is located near the Black Marsh - Morrowind border, next to the metropolis of Tear, the center of the Great House Dres, as well as the Slavery market. This makes Thorn, a target to the Dres Slavers since it is a heavily populated Argonian city. Thorn itself, is situated on the northeastern coast and was once an area populated by the Barsaebic Ayleids, a sub-section of Heartland Elves that live very primitive lifestyles. This territory stretched across the border and coastal areas, from as far as Archon, to even far away Gideon. The name of Thorn likely comes from the region it inhabits, the Thornmarsh region. Traditions History First Era The Barsaebic Ayleids' migration into Black Marsh Before the Argonian city of Thorn, the general area of Thorn, as well as the Eastern Black Marsh coast was once territory occupied by the Barsaebic Ayleids, a sub-section of Heartland Elves that lived very primitive lifestyles. This region is said to reach as far as Archon to Gideon, from Arnesia to Stormhold. These Ayleids were originally from the Heartlands of Cyrodiil, before being driven out by the Daedric worshiping Ayleids, the ones that people commonly known as Ayleids. Eventually, these Ayleids vanished either through deadly diseases from the Deep swamps or like other surviving Ayleids in the Slave Rebellion, were likely integrated into the Elven culture of the north. As time went on, these settlements would become populated by Argonians; this included Thorn.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black Marsh The Raid of Thorn & the Founding of House Dres The city of Thorn was well-established, long before the rise of House Dres as a Great House, in fact, Thorn was what paved the way to have Dres became a Great House, amidst House Redoran and House Indoril. What made Dres the superpower it is today is because of a slave-raid made on the denizens of Thorn that was led by Thalthil Dres. Not much is known about the raid on Thorn, however, according to the paintings depicting the event, it was heartbreaking and abhorrent to watch. If more info was to appear, then the Raid of Thorn could be considered one of Morrowind's greatest atrocities.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/items-morrowind Treasure Items in Morrowind] Second Era Heita-Meen's Rebellion & Glathis' Demise The region of Thornmarsh was under the control of the Great House Dres, situated in the city of Thorn. The leader of the Dres Council in Thorn was a mer named Glathis Dres, a possible descendant of Thalthil, the Bane of Thorn. It was here, one of the Ebonheart Pact's greatest warriors would be subjugated by the Dres Slavers. Heita-Meen, as well as, several other Argonians escaped the Saltrice fields and into the depths of Thornmarsh. There they uncovered a village occupied by the Archeins, a group of Argonians that support the foreign influence the Marsh was subjugated to in the past. The Hist in the village, spoke to Heita-Meen as she and her followers were taken back to Thorn. She was to be executed by Glathis Dres, until the Dunmer were called to arms by Almalexia, for the Kamali of Akavir led by Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal invaded Morrowind and the Northern world.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/argonian-saxhleel From Argonian to Saxhleel] Heita-Meen & the Shellbacks; the Ebonheart Pact Heita-Meen killed Dres before he could whip her a second time. Meen would then challenge the Centurion of the Archeins for her position, the battle was brief, and Meen would become the leader of an Argonian militia consisting of Archeins and Slaves. She would then travel to Stormhold with an Argonian Pyromancer named Walks-in-Ash and joined with the Shellbacks, an elite army of Stormhold. This grand army of Argonians traveled north to the region of Stonefalls and joined the fight with the Nords of Eastern Skyrim and the Dark Elves. The Battle of Stonefalls was fierce, but in the end, the army prevailed. This combined force proved to be very powerful, managing to defeat a strong force from the realms of Akavir. These three factions would band together to form the first iteration of the Ebonheart Pact with Heita-Meen becoming a high-ranking member of the Army. Of course, there was a lot of controversy between the alliance with Black Marsh and Morrowind, two provinces with very graphic history coinciding with each other. Because of this, many regions in Black Marsh, as well as Morrowind, would not become a part of the Ebonheart Pact. The areas that joined the alliance was the regions of Shadowfen, Thornmarsh, and Murkmire, all of which are connected to the border. Stronger cities such as Helstrom and Blackrose were not a part of the alliance, only the cities of Stormhold, Thorn, and Gideon. The Fall of Thorn & Avumar's Endeavor Throughout the years, there have been many foolish souls that tried to enter the Deadlands, the hellish plane of Oblivion belonging to Mehrunes Dagon, the Daedric Prince of Revolution and Change. One of the people that tried to enter the realm was a Naga named Avumar. Avumar would be the only one to succeed in this endeavor. Since creating a rift causes the flames of the Deadland to come out, she would have to develop a way to quench them before, speaking to a Dremora. Avumar used an earthen vessel to convert the deadly flames into steam, once her boiler reached a certain temperature, she was able to speak to a Dremora. However, she would make a very grave decision. She hastily accepted the Dremora's contract which caused the city of Thorn to burn to the ground, making her a casualty in the wake of the flames. She would be the last one to make this attempt, at least until the last year of the Third Era, where an Altmer wizard named Mankar Camoran would contact Mehrunes Dagon and begin the Oblivion Crisis.Tome of Daedric Portals Third Era Thorn during the Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city of Thorn in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Thorn was under the rule of King Tibus.Events in Gallery Thorn Histmage card art.png|Thorn Histmage in . Trivia *When Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Thorn's team was known as the Vagabonds.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * * Category:Cities in Black Marsh Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Black Marsh Locations